Exciting!
by EvaHinamori
Summary: Amu Hiamori, only enjoys exciting things! When her parents transfer her to Seiyo Elementary a rather boring school... she has to find something to entertain her! AMUTO LEMONS LOLLICON
1. Entertainment

Eva:....

Ikuto: She won't say anything.

Amu: She out of ideas.

Ikuto: Enjoy she does not own Shugo Chara.

It's been six months since I moved to Seiyo Elementary, due to my parents forcing me to. AND THINGS ARE SO BORING! I don't think I have ever been so un-entertained in my 12 years of life on this Earth! During the 3rd week of being at the school. I learn we have to go to these Guardian Meetings and lucky me I get to sit next to the Tadase Fan Club!

"Oh Tadase-Kun!"

"Prince-SAMA!" Was all I heard.

Why would girls be so interested in the most plainest guy in the world! Not to mention BORING~!

"Don't you think so Hinamori-San?" One girl asked.

"Umm... Not really." I said trying not to associate myself with them.

"How Come~~~ Tadase is the greatest guy in the world!" Chimed in one.

"Not to mention, CUTE~~"Said another.

"How can you not like him! Oh We get it just because we're not the all fabulous Hinamori Amu means we don't have your refine taste right, Princess!" Said all of them in unison.

I stood up and ran out of the meeting! Thinking that I'm FABULOUS! I just don't want to live some boring, plain life! I want an exciting one with a thrill the whole time! More interesting than the hole I'm about to fall in. WAIT! HOLE?"AHH!" I screamed as I fell, but landed on something rather soft.

"Who are you?" I heard a husky voice say. I looked up to find the hottest boy- SCRATCH that HOTTEST MAN! With cobalt hair and eyes to match.

Soon I noticed I was sitting on top of him well correction on top of his lower half and something was poking me.

...Least to say this wasn't boring...

"You going to answer the question, Pinky?"

He did not just comment on the hair.

"IS YOUR DICK GOING TO STOP POKING ME!" I yelled!

Eva: Bored~~~~~

Ikuto: GO play soccer!

Eva: I don't wanna be like Kukai~~ Amu~

Amu: Why have you been acting like a baby!

Ikuto: I want to make a baby *Smirk*

Amu: R&R!

P.S: Dont know if I should continue you guys tell me!


	2. Pleasurable Excitment

Eva: I was laying down and thought of this so...

Ikuto: Wow...

Amu: Enjoy she dosen't own anything

"Why should I 'it' likes you." he said I couldn't help, but feel hot by the way he said that. 'It' began poking me again.

"Ahh!" I cried out, feeling weird.

" SO you like exciting, little Strawberry?" He said, as I got up off him. He got up, and grabbed by wrist.

Before I knew it I was in this 'Stranger's room, he pushed me onto the bed, and locked the door.

"Strip" He commanded. I did what he said. I removed my black school jacket, then my shoes, then my leg warmers, my skirt and my shirt. I stopped at my undershirt and underwear.

"The rest." he said, I stood there like a stone. "If you don't it will be much worse." He said with a sadistic smirk. I did what I was told. Soon I was in the bare, the guy was messing with the T.V. when he turned it on it revealed porn. He moved out of the way so I had plan view of the adult acts. I looked away, but the moans got louder. I could feel my lower region begin to get hotter.

"It's okay, you can do it. I'm not going to judge." he said licking my neck. My hands drifted to my lower region and I touched it ever so gently. There was a shock that went throughout my body. The guy pulled me onto his bed and sat me between his legs. I began touching myself. It felt good, and the idea of someone watching me, made it so exciting, "Ahh" I cried trying not to moan to loud. I had three finger pumping in and out of my 12 year-old pussy, but wasn't satisfying. I stopped and turned around, to find the guy with his hands behind his hands and smirking that smirk. I looked at him with pleading eyes. I took one of his and placed under my lower region. "Please..." I whined. He closed his eyes then opened them. He sat up a little more and took his index finger and ran across my wet slit. "Ahh." my hands flew to my mouth to try to cover the moan escaping my lips. "If you don't moan I won't do this." his hands stopped playing with me when he said this. " N-no p-please. M-more! I-I'll moan." I cried out. Anything for the exciting pleasure. He stuck 2 fingers into my small hole. Oh it felt so good. He pumped them in and out and added a 3rd finger. "Ahh!" I cried as I came on his fingers. He slid under my lower body and licked up all the juices. I was exhausted, my body felt heavy and collapsed on top of him.

When I woke up/ I found yje guy coming out of the shower.

"Awake."

Eva: Who knows what I was thinking

Ikuto: Exactly

Amu: R&R


	3. School Excitment

Eva: OMG OMG OMG!

Ikuto: Whats wrong with you?

Amu: Its summer...

Eva: That means swimming~

Ikuto: Swimmsuits~

Amu: Shirtless Ikuto's~

Ikuto+Eva: *Look at Amu shocked* O.o

Amu: Can't I even deam?

Eva: Moving on... PEDOPHILE IKUTO TIME!

Ikuto: She doesn't own anything except pedophile me...

..::Normal POV::..

The blue hard man carried Amu, back to her house, and entered through her balcony. How he knew where she lived, I don't know, but he did. He placed her down into her bed and pulled the covers over her, as she sleep from the earlier, 'Excitment'.

"Sleep tight my dear girl." He whispered next to her ear, before kissing her gently, and making his exit.

..:: Amu's POV::..

I woke up to a familiar room. It was mine, but how did I get here? Wasn't I with that guy? Maybe it was a dream. But an exciting dream at that.

When I looked over to my phone, I noticed the sticky note on it, with a number. When I opened my phone I had a new message, from the number that was on the sticky note. It read:

_Good Morning pinky. Did you enjoy yesterday?_

_I_

Who's I? Yesterday? Don't tell me... that actually happened! I replied back saying:

_WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET ME BACK TO MY HOUSE- BETTER QUESTION HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE!_

It was about 10 minutes before I got a reply. That read:

_Oh Amu, you're so silly. I have to know a lot of things due to my job._

_I_

Bastard.

_And molesting children is one of those!_

He replied quicker this time.

_Amu if you don't get to school you'll miss what's next._

_I_

What did he mean by that. OH MY GOSH SCHOOL! I quickly got dressed and ran to school. When I got there all students were to go to the entrance hall, for a special announcement.

"Welcome students. As you all know, Headmaster Tsukiyomi has retired." The secretary said into the mike. " SO replacing him will be his son. Please meet your new Headmaster IkutoTsukiyomi." She said and began to applaud.

Without looking up I applauded.

"Thank you staff and students." I recognized his voice. I looked up to find _him._ " I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, your new Headmaster. I expect the same behavior from you as you had with my father."

I couldn't believe my eyes. He was going to be out- my new Headmaster.

After his speech, We went to class. I didn't though. I went to the _new Headmaster's _office.

"Yes how may I help you?" The brown haired secretary asked.

"I would like to speech with the Headmaster." I said sweet as pie.

" I'm sorry sweetheart, he's very busy at the-" The girl got cut off.

" I'm not let her in Mitsuki." He said from his door.

The Secretary began blushing and nodded, she walked me to the door and closed it when I was in. By that time Ikuto was already sitting at his desk, doing paper work.

"Yes, Hinamori-San?" He said in that fake voice, that was driving me crazy!

" Drop the act, you pedophile!" I yelled at him. He looked up smirking.

" Such mean words, _Amu._" He said leaning back in his chair.

" Shut up! You're the new Headmaster and you fucking touched me!" I said getting madder by the minute.

" That's the wrong language for school, dear. And technically you asked me to." He said, his smirk growing bigger.

" ..." I shut up quick.

" What I thought. Now time for punishment." He said gesturing me to come to him.

My legs did what he said on their own. When I reached the side he was turned on in the chair, he just smirked.

He lifted up my skirt revealing, my soaked underwear. I hadn't even noticed.

" N-no..." I said trying to back up, but he had a tight grip on my waist.

" It's punishment, for your language." He said smashing his lips onto mine.

I tried to get free, but couldn't. He forced his tongue into my mouth. He pulled me onto his lap and I was straddling his lap. Soon he broke the kiss.

" You seem to be enjoying this." He said looking at my panties again seeing it was just straight up wet.

" S-stop... No m-more..." I whispered, praying he would.

..:: Ikuto's POV::..

She was begging for me to stop. But how do I. She's so tempting.

I kissed down to her neck and began biting her neck she was squirming I licked the bite mark I left. I pushed her up against my desk, and moved my head down to her lower region. She was so wet, her little 12 year-old body wanted this.

I slowly lick over her covered area. She moaned and moved her hands to hair and pushed me further.

"Oh dirty student~" I said moving aside her underwear and licking her young cunt.

"Headmaster Tsukiyomi. Hinamori-San's teacher wasnts her in class." My secretary called through the door.

"Alright I'll send her out." I called back. Letting Amu free. She rushed out the door, back to class.

" You'll be back, my girl..." I said to myself, getting back to my paper work, Ignoring my throbbing erection in my pants.

..:: Amu's POV::..

How does he make me do that! I've never wanted it that much! He's really good at fulloing my desires!

I have never i my whole life wanted someone to do that to me.

When I reached my classroom, all eyes were on me, even my teachers.

"Hinamori-San! How was the new Headmaster? Hes so Hot!" Some of the girls called out.

I put on my 'Cool n Spicy' act and just walked to my seat, and waited got my day to end.

"H-Hinamori-San!" I heard a boy call after class ended. It was Tadase. "Would y-you like t-to be m-my g-girlfriend!" Come on why would I want to be your girlfriend, such a boring guy.

"No." I said bluntly. He looked heartbroken. _When you grow a dick call me. _I thought to myself walking away.

When I got home, I went up to my room and collapsed on my bed.

"Amu-Chan, Papa, Ami, and I, going out would you like to come?" My mom called through the door.

"No thank you." I said just needing to be alone.

"Alright, be back later." She said.

Once I heard my front door close, and the car drive off. I looked at my cell phone.

_Should I ask him to come over?_ I thought to myself I got undressed, till I was in nothing but my Panties.I pulled out my cell phone and took a rather dirty picture of myself, hand in my underwear, me moaning, and sent the picture, and waited for him to reply.

..:: Ikuto's POV::..

I heard my phone go off as I got out of the shower. It was a picture message from Amu. When I opened it my eyes widened.

It was a picture of her: hand in her underwear and moaning.

Under it, it read:

_Don't make me have fun all by my lonesome self~_

Damn she was good. She's better than some 23 year-olds I know.

I got dressed and headed over to her house.

When I got to her house, I was in a tree next to her balcony. I could hear the music going.

_I'm big boy, you're a big girl now  
I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now_

_I'm big boy, you're a big girl now  
I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now_

_I'm big boy, you're a big girl now  
I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now_

_I'm big boy, you're a big girl now  
I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now_

She was laying on her bed still in practically nothing.

When I jumped on to her balcony, and opened the door.

She looked up, and smiled, a very sexy smile. This was gonna be fun.

Eva: Done Next cahppie coming soon!

Ikuto: Your on a roll.

Amu: Shirtless Ikuto~

Eva: R&R!


	4. Midnight Excitment

Eva: Ahh~

Ikuto: What's up with you.

Amu: She's in love.

Ikuto: With?

Amu: Pocky again. *Points to Eva, Rubbing pocky packet against check.*

Ikuto: Didn't we just get you off that obsession?

Amu: Enjoy she owns nothing but her idea.

..::A POV::..

I heard my balcony door open then close. When I turned my head, I saw my 'Entertainment' for tonight.

"Is there a reason your sending picture messages like this?" He said, flipping his phone open revealing my dirty picture.

"Oh, _Headmaster_, you know you like it~" I said, playing with him, if I was going to do this. I had to do it right.

"And if I do, I wouldn't be stupid and send it over a phone. But I'd put it on a real camera." He said pulling out a black Kodak camera.

"So you admit you like it~" I said leaning forward cute like. This gave me a chance to look at him. His body was pretty stiff, and he was wearing a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to about his elbows and a few of the buttons up top undone. He wore black skinny jeans. He looked pretty hot. When I gave him one more up and down, I noticed his pants. There was a, tight, bulgy area.

"I never said that." He said still stiff as a stick.

"Aww~ Come on _Headmaster~_ Relax~" I chimed seductively.

He only stiffened more.

"Why don't you put some clothes on." He said looking away.

" You know you're bad at lying." I said getting up and moving toward him. He just looked at me. "Your lips say one thing, but... your body says another." I said stroking the tightened area.

"What happened to 'Miss it's wrong'" He groaned.

"Now where's the fun in that~" I said playfully.

"Amu... you don't know what you're doing..." he groaned again from my touch.

"Really _Headmaster._ Relax~" I said playing with his belt buckle, before unbuckling it.

"Amu, STOP!" He yelled, I jumped back.

Wasn't he the one who wanted it?

..:: Ikuto's POV::..

God damn. I had to stop her, she's fucking twelve!

When I finally got her to stop, I'll I could feel was pain from my throbbing erection.

" Why are you now saying no! Wasn't it you giving the punishment earlier!" She yelled at me.

Does she want to lose her virginity? It's taking all I have to not... to not... TO NOT FUCK HER! Jesus Christ!

"It's not like I was going to take your virginity or something!" I yelled back.

She got more frustrated.

" Then why the hell are you touching me Ikuto! Give me a good answer and I'll stop!" She said, I could hear the wonder behind her voice.

..:: Normal POV::..

Ikuto, stood in place. Not knowing what to say. Until it finally hit him.

Next thing Amu knew was she was pinned on the bed, by Ikuto.

Amu looked up, from the sudden shock of Ikuto's action's, only to be caught in his cobalt eyes. They stared at each other for a minute, until Ikuto slowly and gently put his lips to Amu's. Amu willingly kissed back, and soon Ikuto was asking for entrance into her mouth. Amu gave it to him, as they entered a battle for dominance. Ikuto won of course, but Amu still tried to put up a fight. Amu soon broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"I-ikuto?" She questioned not knowing his motives.

He didn't answer, but navigated his mouth down to her very small undeveloped breast, and began licking them agonizingly slow .

"Ikuto..." Amu hummed out, arching her chest forward, into Ikuto's tongue.

Ikuto's hands found their way to Amu's breast and began pinching her nipples, causing her to shriek.

"Ahh~" Amu cried, finding some pleasure from this.

Ikuto soon, skillfully slipped off Amu's underwear leaving her in absolutely nothing. He moved his head down to her lower region, and gently caressed her inner thigh with his finger. Amu shivered, by his touch.

Ikuto moved his mouth to her small hole, and licked it a couple of times, getting some juices from her. Ikuto brought two fingers up to her lips and spread them showing everything to him.

He tongue glided across her clit, making Amu thrash around. It was getting unbearable for Amu, she needed to feel _Something _inside of her.

"I-Ikuto... Please a-anything... in... m-me..." Her speech was in pieces, but it got through to him.

Ikuto plunged his tongue into her small hole, causing Amu to jerk up from the sudden invasion.

"Ahh!" She moaned, feeling some of the unbearable sensation vanish.

Ikuto plunged his tongue in and out of Amu until she hit her limit, and came in his mouth, he lapped up her juices, and pulled his head back.

He slowly undid his pants, pulling out his Throbbing erection. Amu's eyes widened at the size of his member.

"Ikuto? You aren't goi-" Her sentenced was cut short, from Ikuto slamming his cock into her small cunt.

"AHH!" Amu screamed in pain, having her barrier torn, and having Ikuto's massive dick in her very small and tight hole.

"Ikuto! Get it out! It hurts! It hurts!" Amu cried, tears running down her face, as she grabbed onto Ikuto's arms as he continued to slam into her.

"But Amu, weren't you harping for me to fuck you moments ago? Where did this come from?~" Ikuto said with another sadistic grin playing on his face, from the pleasure he was receiving.

"It hurts!" Amu cried for the last time before it started feeling good.

"Ahh~ Harder! Ikuto! Harder!" Amu moaned, as Ikuto hit her G-spots.

"T-tight" Ikuto let some groans slip out.

"Ikuto! I'm goin to explode!" Amu cried wrapping her legs around Ikuto's waist wanting more.

"Amu, don't tell me your already going to cum." Ikuto said going faster. needing to cum desperately.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! IKUTO!" Amu cried as she reached her second climax, as she curled her toes, and arched forward into his body smashing into her small one.

" Amu, I'm so close, just a little bit longer!" Ikuto moaned as he went faster and harder, just ready to cum.

Amu was slowly regaing feeling from her second orgasm, as Ikuto rubbed her the right way again making her ready to climax again.

"Amu I'm cumming!" Ikuto said as he tried to get more thrust into her before he hit his climax.

"Ikuto! I'm going to do it again!" Amu cried hitting her third and finally climax, as she tightened around Ikuto, finally allowing him to cum.

Ikuto gently pulled himself out of Amu, and pulled the covers over her, as he went to get dressed.

As he finished buckling up his pants, Amu had enough strength to talk.

"I-ikuto? Do you like me?" Amu asked innocently.

Ikuto just stared at the girl trying to breath. " No Amu, I love you." He said going over to kiss her, as they heard her parents come through the front door. *Hey you know how you can hear the front door open in your house.*

Ikuto walked out the balcony door. Amu shut off the lights and drifted into sleep.

~ Next day at school~ ..:: Amu's POV::..

Man, I hurt so bad. How am I going to run in P.E. if I feel like crap.

"Hinamori-San, have you completed the esay?" I heard a girl in my class ask.

" What if I did." I replied in my Cool 'n' Spicy tone.

"Hinamori-San is so cool~~" The girl swooned.

Ikuto, what are you doing right now?

Eva: My God, I just scared myself.

Ikuto: WTF WAS THAT!

Eva: I don't know. Was it Good or Bad?

Amu: Bad! He took me he took me!

Eva: R&R... Was that Lemon good?


End file.
